Romancing Sally Po
by Lady K
Summary: Short ficlet... a new twist on the 5xSP relationship, Wufei as the pursuer!


Romancing Sally Po

By Lady K

B-Day Dedication to Traykor - Happy Birthday!!!

Wufei tried to sneak in to Preventers HQ. He wouldn't have called it sneaking in, just entering silently to avoid disturbing anybody's work. Yeah right! He was trying to avoid Sally and that was it. He always enjoyed haggling her about her being late, he had done so yesterday. But today the world had been against him, and he was half an hour late. He could feel the vibrations, she was ready to pounce him. When he tried to sneak… er… walk silently beside her door…

"Chang Wufei!" Damn the woman! Did she have radar for ears? He tried for the - I'm oblivious to anything - line.

"Good morning, Sally. Did you want anything from me?" He replied in a superior tone, arching his eyebrows in a superior effect.

"Want something? I don't think so… at least not from you! You're late Chang and don't try to avoid me…"

Lady Une watched the interplay between Wufei and Sally, from the vantage point of her office. She smiled softly, at what she considered their antics. Really! Couldn't they see the sexual tension between them? She shouldn't interfere, but then again maybe she could get away with the - it's interfering with their work reasoning. She decided to go with that one, the desire to interfere was too compelling. 

"Sally Po, Chang Wufei," she called them through the intercom, "would you please pass to my office?"

"Right away, Mam!" they both answered in unison and rushed to her office.

"Preventers…," Lady Une started solemnly, "it has come to my attention that there might be some personal attraction between you. And let me tell you, I would prefer if you kept any relationship strictly professional between you. I know that Noin and Wind work well together, but in my opinion, theirs is a rare exception. Do I make myself understood?"

"There's no danger of that here, Mam!" jumped Sally to answer.

Lady Une nodded and glanced at Wufei, hmm… he looked irritated.

"Obviously not, Mam!" was Wufei's reply. No danger? Did she see him as harmless? Not man enough for her? Wufei was determined to prove her wrong.

The more Wufei tried, the more hopeless his situation looked. In typical male fashion, he blundered. Trying to show himself attractive to other woman was not an effective way to gain Sally's positive attention. Neither was the… look at my great body routine, besides he was getting tired of practicing his Shou-lin shirtless. He wracked his brain trying to figure out a subtle way of getting her attention, but then again subtlety had never been his strong point. How was he supposed to attract her, if he couldn't use the direct approach?

Fate was kind to Wufei that week and presented him with a great opportunity, even if he didn't recognize it at first. Lady Une, who could tell that Wufei needed help, interfered once again. She sent them on a mission and to help things along, ordered them to go incognito. Their new identities labeled them as man and wife. They would put an ex-minister of Oz under surveillance. Staying in a fancy hotel as newlyweds was the perfect cover, insisted Lady Une. Wufei… if you can't win Sally after this, you're not the man I thought you were.

Wufei hated surveillance, it was boring, actionless, and interfered with his plans. After silently ranting for half a day… the possibilities of the situation finally hit him.

"You know Sally, if we want our cover to work… we should be seen outside this room once in awhile. I mean, if I was in my real honeymoon… I wouldn't let my woman out of the room for the whole time, but in the normal scheme of things, newlyweds go out for lunch, dancing, sightseeing... you know."

Sally bristled internally, yeah right! Any woman having to deal with Wufei for an entire weekend without leaving the room would go mad. Wasn't she going mad herself?

Wufei didn't waste anytime, he took her eating, dancing and sightseeing… and he kept holding her hand, placing his arm over her shoulders, giving her long lingering looks, would squeeze her while dancing, kissing her hair, her neck… yeah, he had finally found how to use the direct approach in a subtle way.

Sally was a mass of nerves, how long could she remain steadfast? Not long.

Wufei had been hugging her and placing small kisses on her ear and neck, on the way up the elevator. Sally struggled to act willingly but to remain cold inside, but the struggle only worked to make her more aware of Wufei's every move. 

When they entered their room Wufei kissed her hard on the mouth and whispered, "I think they are unto us and have us under surveillance." He kept kissing her and started caress her body. Sally's brain scrambled, she couldn't keep herself aloof any longer.

Wufei smiled to himself when he felt the yielding of Sally's body. He increased the pace, unwilling to give her time to think. He quickly showed her why 'his woman' wouldn't leave the hotel suite for the whole weekend.

After the haze of passion had passed, Sally's brain unscrambled and hit her with the realization of what had just occurred. 

"We're not under surveillance, are we?"

"Nope!"

Sally was outraged, "What the hell was your point in this?"

This line of conversation didn't sit well with Wufei, "I think the point is… that I can be a danger!"

Sally felt like someone had punched her, hard. "You did this to prove that you could?"

Wufei regretted his words immediately but he quickly made up. He softly laughed, while subduing a struggling Sally under him. "Stubborn Onna! Can't you tell that I'm in love with you?" He kissed her, until she stopped struggling. "Well… are you going to admit your feelings for me, or must I force you?"

Sally stared at him for awhile making him nervous, "I love you too, Chang Wufei, but don't think for a minute that I won't make you pay for this!"

"Is that a promise?"

The End.

It' short, but I hope you like it!!

Luv,

Lady K


End file.
